buttonweaversfandomcom-20200215-history
AnnoDomini
Bridge-like tournament in July 2016 This article wasn't updated while the tournament was running since nobody wanted to see the results visually. For discussion about this tournament see . Rules We need 6 players in total. There will be 3 fixed matchups (hands are represented by buttons) and all players will play the same games (a game and reverse) only with different opponents. This way everyone will play 6 games in total, one time with each button and against different opponents (actually everyone will play twice against one opponent and one time against other players). Scoring: we will look at each matchup and see how player did with this button in comparison to others. Player will gain points equal to nr of other players who did WORSE then him. So if for example one player won 3-0, four other players won 3-1 and one lost 2-3, then the first player gets 5 pts, four players get 1pts and the player who lost gets 0pts. This is both easy to calculate and rewarding for those who did better then the majority. Big part of the challenge in bridge is to figure out the best possible contract from the cards you have on your own. So all games are played simultaneously and players don't know how their opponents are doing. So one could argue that it would be actually illegal to list and check up the results of other players in this tournament. That's why the game data and results will only be published after the whole tournament is finished. Games ---- Escape from the Zoo Challenge in July 2016 Rules Background: It has been reported that some animals have escaped from the Zoo. Zoo manager calls for brave people to try and catch them. The next day a young man arrives at the Zoo and says he is ready to try to catch a few animals. His name is Torg. Zoo manager is delighted that Torg wants to help. He gives him the list of animals who escaped and asks to pick three – zoo workers will take care of the other ones. The challenge: Player picks 3 animal buttons from the below list and plays with (Sluggy Freelance) against those buttons (with as opponent). Winning a game means catching the animal. Each animal is worth different amount of points (relative to the button win %). Winning a game (catching an animal) gives positive points, while losing a game gives half of negative points: Player who gathers most points and has the best win/loss record will be the winner. The signup to the challenge is open till 5th of July. Games Ranking ---- Fast Fighters Challenge in June 2016 Rules In BRAWL set we can distinguish 3 groups of fighters: Background: New fighters arrive to US. They hold the titles of the fastest fighters on their continents. (from Brawl set) is the fastest in Australia, (from Japanese Beetle) is the fastest in Asia, while (from Bruno! set) is the fastest in Europe. Brawl fighters decide to check if they are really that fast and challenge them to a series of duels. Challenge: Pick one group of BRAWL fighters (ladies, gents or cats) and setup 3 games against Sydney, Bruno and The Flying Squirrell (played by ) – player decides which BRAWL fighter faces which opponent. For each game player will receive points depending on the result: The player who gathers most points will be the winner. Players can sign up to the challenge till 28th of June. Everyone is welcome - just setup the games with AnnoDomini as per above scenarios and enjoy playing the games with a little story behind them! Good luck and have fun! Games Lady Fighters Gentleman Fighters Cat Fighters Ranking ---- Game of Throne Challenge in June 2016 Rules Here is the 4th from the series of my challenges - everyone is welcome to join. Just setup the games with me (AnnoDomini) and check if you can become the new King :-) Background: Arthur is the king, but he is getting older and several knights of the Round Table would like to take over the crown from him. Lancelot, Mordred and Gawaine are willing to become new kings, but each of them knows that he will need to kill the other two knights before fighting against King Arthur, so that they don’t trick him out and ruin his plans. The Challenge: Player picks one of the three kinghts ( , or ) and sets up three games (with as the second player): two games against the other two knights he didn't pick and a third game against . * Player gains 1 point for defeating a knight and 2 points for defeating King Arthur. * Player with most points and better win-loss-tie record will become the winner. The signup for the challenge will be open till 18th of June 20:00 GMT. Everyone is welcome. Games Ranking ---- Soldiers vs Vampyres Challenge in May 2016 Rules Background: Vampyres have awakened and are attacking. Men Vampyres were seen in Detroit, while lady Vampyres were seen in Los Angeles. A group of old army friends decide to face them and put them back to the coffins, where they belong. The challenge: Bauer, Clare, Hammer, Hannah, Karl and Kith are ready to face the Vampyres. They decide that the ladies ( , , ) will go to LA to face lady Vampyres ( , , ) while the men ( , , ) will go to Detroit to face men Vampyres ( , , ). Step 1 A player chooses between ladies's group or men's group of soldiers and sets up 3 games, each with a different soldier fighting against a different Vampyre (played by ) from particular town. Player chooses which Soldier fights which Vampyre. Step 2 Once those games are finished the player needs to face the last Vampyre, which is . To face him player can choose only from those Soldiers who are still alive from previous 3 games - so the ones who won a game against a Vampyre. Therefore if a player lost all 3 games, they can not fight Dracula at all - their challenge is over. Player receives 1 point for winning a game against a Vampyre and 2 points for winning against Dracula. The player who gathers most points and has better win-loss-tie record will be the winner. The challenge will be open for two weeks till 6th of June. Anyone can sign up providing that they finish the challenge by this time. Have fun and good luck Soldiers! Games Ladies's Side Men's Side Ranking ---- Tenchi Muyo Challenge in May 2016 Rules Plot background: Kagato captures Ryoko and Ryo-ohki and imprisons in his spaceship Soja. Tenchi tries to rescue them and then fight Kagato. (I know it is slightly different to the real Tenchi Muyo movie, but it could be a possible scenario after the 5th episode and it better fits the challenge...) The Challenge: Step 1 Player picks Tenchi and fights against Soja guardians (played by ) in attempt to free Ryoko and Ryo-ohki. Step 2 When the first game ends, player sets up 2 games against (played by AnnoDomini). Two different buttons need to be chosen to fight Kagato, as he is very powerfull. If player defeted Soja guardians in the first game, player can choose two from all five protagonist buttons mentioned above.. If player lost the first game, Ryoko and Ryok-okhi are still imprisoned and cannot be chosen to fight against Kagato. Player needs to pick two from only three buttons left (Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami). Rescuing Ryoko is worth 1 point and winning a game with Kagato is worth 2 points. Players will be ranked based on the points scored and % of rounds won. The challenge is open till 20th may. Players who don't complete all 3 games till this day will not be ranked. Games Ranking ---- Cowboy Bebop Challenge in May 2016 Rules Background: Vicious plans some terrorist attacks in 3 cities on Mars. Spike picks up two of his companions and they fly over to Mars to thwart his plans. The contest: Within the Cowboy Bebop set there are 4 protagonist buttons (Ed, Ein, Jet, Spike) and one antagonist button ( ). A player picks up the Spike button (obligatory) and two other protagonist buttons and for each button creates one game against Vicious played by AnnoDomini (so 3 games in total). The first player to win all 3 games is declared the winner of the challenge. Each player may take only one attempt at the challenge. If 10 players take part and none of them wins 3 games, the winner will be the one who lost the smallest amount of rounds. Games Ranking Winner of the contest is ElihuRoot since they were the first to win all three games. Congratulations! ---- Statistics The awards go to ... Participants Points given as in Formula one: 1st gets 25 points, 2nd gets 18, 3rd gets 15, and so on (12-10-8-6-4-2-1) ---- Side project - random game winners Here is a link to Random game winners - a side project run by AnnoDomini.